Diary of Derek and Casey
by Iceface-obanracer Molly
Summary: These are diary enteries when casey and derek lived with each other, what happene. So read the diary is better than this summery


**I do not own life with Derek. Just this story.**

Okay Casey McDonald moved to a new house and then went to a all girl school before right. Her mom got married and she had a new home and a new school. And more siblings. Here is her diary she wrote and Derek as a teenager.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I moved in with a new family. They are George, Marti, Edwin, and Derek Venturi. I don't know if I will like living her. That boy Derek seems like a nice guy but as I hear around school he goes out with all the girls. I know he's my step-brother but I think he's kind of well, lets say cute. I'm going to tell myself, not to get involved with him. Oh well. Its almost time for dinner. I better go and wash up. Someone was already in the bathroom. It wasn't Liz, Marti or Edwin. So it must have been Derek. Der-ek! Hurry up in there. "I'm coming, I'm coming." he told me. He came out ten minutes later. You take a long time in there. I told him that every time. Well it takes a while to make me look this good. He always told me. For dinner we actually went out and it was delicious. By the time we got home it was ten O'clock and I went to bed. Good night!_

_**Derek's diary**_

_Dear diary,_

_Today my dad let his new family move in. Now I have two more sisters. There names are Casey and Lizzie. Casey seems really nice but I will not date my step-sister. She is smart and well I'm not. Plus dad told me not to any way. But he didn't say I could like her. I hope as we live together w will become closer than ever. Well mostly because I am tired of going girl to girl. I keep trying to find the perfect one. I think it is Casey. When she walked in the room it was like the only ones in there room were me and her. I think I like her a bit. She will never like me. Well I better go to bed it is know one O'clock am here. So good night._

_**Casey's Diary**_

_Wow so that is the new school. It wasn't at all what I suspected. Well, I should go to the guidance office and some guy named Paul is to assign someone to show me around. Found it. He told me to find Emily and she was acutely waiting out side his office. She greeted me and I knew we would become fast friends. She showed me around in the morning I knew where everything was. I didn't have that much homework. So I went over to Emily's house. It was fun there. We talked about all school things and girl stuff. When I got home it was time for dinner. I noticed how Derek kept on looking at me. Will you knock it off I thought, so I just kicked him under the table. It was so funny, you should of saw his face. Well it is know night time here and I am very tired. So good night._

_**Derek's diary**_

_Well my day was boring as usual. Ralph forgot his locker combination again and I told him it as his birthday. And he thought I meant it literally. It was funny. I didn't get detention for some reason today. I am trying to clean up for Casey, to see if she will go out with me. I don't think she will take it. I don't know why Casey kicked me at dinner, well maybe it was because I kept on staring at her. Oh well I sill like her. Tomorrow I think I will talk to her about it. Well it's really late and Casey is telling me to shut off the light. So I better go. Good night and write in you tomorrow._

_**Casey's diary**_

_Derek talked with me today. And he told me that he liked me. I am in the park writing cause I didn't know how to take it. I will face him tonight. I better get home. It is turning dusk out side. I will tell him how I to feel about him. I really do like him, its just that I don't know if our parents will accept. I will talk to him on Saturday which is tomorrow. Good bye._

_**Derek's diary**_

_Why did she run away from me. I thought she love me. I guess I was wrong. I never no if people like me or not. I am so stupid. I thought the only girl I cared about liked me, I just blew my chance with her. I know my dad told me to get over her the moment I saw her. I want to talk to her. There she is I'm going to tell her everything on my mind. Good bye for now._

_**Casey's Diary**_

_Wow that was unexpected. Derek told me everything on his mind. Then…. Then he leaned in closer and closer to me until we kissed. It was so good until mom and George caught us. I am now grounded and so is Derek. So stupid just for one teeny tiny kiss. We cant see each other for a week. So we eat in our rooms. This is so dumb! I will still see him at school. I am sorry I tell him, for what I have done. He forgives me and I forgive him when he said the same words I did so say. I must go to bed now, I am very tired. Good night, even to Derek my love._

_**Derek's Diary**_

_Today we talked. She didn't care that Nora and dad didn't want us together. It has now been three years since we lived together. We are now 18 years old. Once we go off to collage we can be together, have a family, the usual stuff I am so happy. I am now packing up for collage. I will not be writeing in my diary anymore I am to old to do tjis. I might write in a while I don't know. Who even knows? Good bye and I'm sorry._

_**Casey's Diary**_

_I am now an adult. I am packing for collage. I will not be writing in here anymore. Derek and I will finially be together. I am happy. I don't kno if I will write in here again. I might but who knows. I would like to say good bye and sorry my dear diary._

_**Derek's diary**_

_We are moved in. casey and I get along with each other. And guess what? She is pregnant. I am so happy and we found out it is a girl. We already got married without our parents consent. And we don't care. My diary is about full. Good bye for ever._

_**Casey's Diary**_

_I'm now married with Derek. I am so happy. I am having a baby girl. I'm going to name her Cleo. I always loved that name. This will be the last time I will be writing in this diary. I don't have much space left. So good bye and I'll miss you. Sorry, BYE._


End file.
